1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loading and unloading apparatus to be used upon loading and unloading sheet materials such as thin iron plates, paper sheets, plastics sheet which are stacked into a pile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in the case of conveying sheet materials such as thin iron plates or the like which are stacked into a pile by means of a working vehicle such as a forklift, an unmanned conveying vehicle or the like, the sheet materials b were stacked into a pile on a palette a as shown in FIG. 3, and this pile of sheet materials was conveyed by a working vehicle c such as a forklift, an unmanned conveying vehicle or the like as shown in FIG. 4.
However, since the sheet materials b such as iron plates are liable to slip relative to each other, in the event that the working vehicle c has made an abrupt turn or a sudden stop during loading and unloading, there was a fear that the sheet materials b might slip out of the pile on the palette due to a centrifugal force or an inertial force as shown in FIG. 4, resulting in troubles in the loading and unloading work.